


Fate

by anangelwithashotgun



Category: The Missing - Margaret Peterson Haddix
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Time Travel, idk why i'm so obsessed, it's a book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangelwithashotgun/pseuds/anangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonah Skidmore, your savior, love of your life. Descriptions of  how he loves you so well (for a time agent).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Jonah Skidmore, although I wish I did. All credit for characters goes to Margaret Peterson Haddix!

You were only thirteen when the idea of time travel was tossed at you. Somehow you ended up on your ass in a cellar? A bunch a gunshots and bullets and then there was the blood. It was on you and warm at that. Jonah? Jonah Skidmore, the kid that sat behind you in math. How did you get here? Your screaming seemed to be so far away, like everything was blanked out. Then a man appeared out of thin air.

He spoke to Jonah in a soft tone, while- was that Katherine?- freaked out. "Hey buddy" the man said, "I'm gonna get you out of here."

Jonah was gasping and nodding and you felt an arm wrap around your wrist. It was Katherine's, she was crying. You felt drops of water fall on your shirt and you were crying too. Over a boy you barely knew but you and Katherine were clutching onto each other and sobbing. You didn't even notice that you soon were flying through time again. 

That's where it all started, you and Jonah Skidmore. A missing child from history had stolen your heart at the ripe old age of  _thirteen_. 

You remember how awkward he was at thirteen, floppy brown hair and messy attire. There was something about you though, Jonah always thought, the way your green eyes always lit up when you talked about a new book you loved or got a new pair of converse.

Life was easier then, before you had grow up and things got bad at home. 

You were only 15, when the yelling got louder and things began to get smashed. Sitting on your floor sobbing, wondering when things got so bad. It's like Jonah always knew if something was going on or something was wrong. You would look up and there Jonah would be there. He'd grown so much. He was already 6 foot and still growing. His chocolate brown eyes were sincere. He'll always been so mature and handled every situation carefully so it was no different when it came to someone he loved. 

"Shhh.." Jonah cooed, his voice had deepened so much over the two years you two had been together. "It's okay baby I'm here." Jonah would wipe the tears from your eyes and zip you to a time hollow, like he always did. JB had gotten so tired of walking in on you two being lovey that you had gotten your own personal time hollow. 

You would breathe out a shakey, "Thank you Jonah.. where would I be without you?"

Jonah grinned, "Lost to time, huh?"

You were 16 when you became insecure about your body. Katherine was so skinny and beautiful, and she and Chip were so confident in their relationship. Your curves were becoming more prominent and you were becoming busty. Jonah took a notice how you began to wear baggy clothing and became skiddish when other girls spoke to Jonah. 

You stared at your body in the mirror and frowned. The tank top hugged tightly now and your breasts spilled over top. You looked up and Jonah was standing over you in the mirror. Jonah trapped both your hands behind your back. 

You smirked, "Hi Jonah, did JB give you an Elucidator because you always seem to pop up at just the right moments." 

Jonah chuckled and you leaned back into his chest, "Yep, my very own. JB is always watching over our lives so he tells me when you seem to be feeling.. insecure."

Jonah began to kiss down your neck, "Why don't you understand that you're beautiful? A hell of a lot prettier than  _my sister_. I see the way you get when other girls begin to talk to me. You get that sour look on your cute face." Jonah kissed your cheek and you giggled but he continued, "How could you hate your body? I swear you're a missing goddess from time. Let me worship you (y/n). I can make your body feel extremely good." 

Jonah ran his hands down your side before flipping your around to face him. His chocolate brown eyes were so dark and mischievous. He was becoming so handsome so fast. Beginning to take on the traits of his birth father. His strong jaw line and giant hands. 

"Jonah.." you warned, "Is this really what you want?" 

"If it's you, then it will always be what I want." Jonah gave you a smile and you were whisked away to your time hollow. 

You just thanked the higher source for a private,  _sound-proofed_   time hollow.

You were 18 when Jonah Skidmore, your savior and love of your life followed his dream and became a time agent. You, he and Chip were fresh out of high school and JB asked Jonah if this is truly what he wanted and of course, Jonah said yes. 

So here you were. Sitting next to Katherine, Chip, Alex, Andrea, Daniella, and Gavin. Jonah stood in front of the council, and the head handed him a special Elucidator. 

"Jonah Skidmore, do you solemnly swear to protect time no matter what?"  
"I do." Jonah said, and the man finished, "Then council, I hereby show you the newest time agent!" 

You probably cheered the loudest, next to Chip who screamed "Go Jonah you totally rock!". 

"Thank you all so much for this wonderful opportunity but I couldn't have done it without the support of my sister and my awesome friends. Most importantly, you (y/n). You were strong when I wasn't and you complete me in every way. You're my better half to rocket through time with. I was just hoping if you'd do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? The simple boy who had to get shot to get your attention."

Jonah was down on one knee with a small wooden box, smiling at you. You jumped out of your seat and was immediately in Jonah's arms.

"Yes Jonah Skidmore! I will marry you!" you exclaimed through tears. Everyone was cheering louder and JB clapped Jonah on the back giving his congratulations. 

"I'm going to be a sister in law! No Chip, I will not marry you yet." that was Katherine but all you could see was Jonah in all his glory. He looked so much like his father now, but you could remember him when he was so young but so brave. 

You two's personal time hollow surrounded you, "I love you always." Jonah whispered putting the ring on your left hand. "I love you more Jonah." the tears glistened in his eyes and you cupped his cheek with your hand.

Fate, Jonah had never believed in it but he was almost certain that fate was playing this one out and so far he was okay with that. 


End file.
